


[Podfic] Lovesickness by idiopathicsmile

by aethel, blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, klb, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Enjolras swallowed. "I didn't know he had tattoos on his back.""Yeah," said Joly, shrugging. "I mean, he lives with me and before about noon, he's allergic to shirts—""Why—" said Enjolras weakly."I always figured he had a bad shirt experience," Joly offered. "Shirts killed his family, or his first dog got hit by a truck full of shirts."Enjolras shook his head. His face was a little flushed."Ooh, are you experiencing symptoms?" said Joly, brightening. "What's your pulse doing? Are you breathing normally? How do your glands feel?"Inspired in part by tumblr user feferi's post here, specifically: "i am in love with the idea that enjolras is so baffled by his own emotions towards grantaire that he legitimately cannot tell if he has heartburn or stomach butterflies"Modern AU. Joly is a gentleman, a scholar, a med student—and, when need be, a matchmaker. And oh, the need is definitely being.





	[Podfic] Lovesickness by idiopathicsmile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lovesickness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243585) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



> This was recorded at the Podfic Winter Chillfest this February, and it took me forever to edit it because it was so difficult to stop laughing and focus. Hope you enjoy it as much as we did!

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/PvyzNG) (51 MB) ||| [M4B](https://goo.gl/bs5L1K) (43 MB)

 **Length** : 01:19:25

 **Stream** :


End file.
